Over the past decade there has been an exponential growth in the prevalence of streaming media in the lives of the general public. Users frequently listen to streaming music on Internet radio stations such as Pandora, and watch streaming television shows, movies, and video clips on websites such as Hulu, Netflix, and YouTube. Interactive streaming multimedia content, though less common, is also available. Existing forms of interactive videos allow a viewer to make choices on how to proceed through predefined video paths; however, this functionality is accomplished using separate video segments that are jumped to upon selection, resulting in a noticeable disconnect in audio and video between consecutive segments. Further, some interactive videos require custom players or other software not readily available to certain viewers. Without access to such software, these viewers are unable to experience any portion of the interactive media.